profit from dating me
by Kazue Ichimaru
Summary: "Hm, mari kita lihat. Pertama, aku tampan. Kalau aku tidak tampan, kau tidak akan terpesona olehku, kan? Kedua, kau akan berhenti diganggu suster-suster fans-mu. Ketiga, kau bisa tidur di kasurku, oh, atau aku saja yang tidur di kasurmu, hm?" a Hirato/Akari fanfiction / warning inside!


"_Akari-san."_

"_Ya?"_

"_Aku tahu mungkin rasanya kurang kalau aku mengatakannya disini, tapi-…"_

"_Tapi apa?"_

"_Aku cinta padamu."_

"…"

"_Maukah kau menjadi pacarku?"_

"…"

"_Halo, Akari-san?"_

"_A-aku akan menjawabnya kalau kau datang ke Menara Penelitian, Hirato."_

"_Akari-san, kau gugup?"_

"_Bo-bodoh! Aku tidak gugup! Sudah, ini sudah malam, aku tutup teleponnya!"_

_TUUT TUUT_

_Lalu sambungan pun terputus. Membuat pria berambut gelap di ujung telepon tersenyum puas._

* * *

**Karneval belongs to Touya Mikanagi**

**This fic belongs to Kazue Ichimaru**

**I'm not trying to take any profit from this fic**

**.**

**.**

**Hirato/Akari**

**profit from dating me**

**.**

**.**

**I warn you for shounen-ai, OOC, typo, wrong EYD, and others. I'm not perfect at all**

**.**

**.**

**A/N** : ini fanfic pertama saya di fandom Karneval, juga fanfic shonen-ai saya yang pertama /uhuk/. Jadi, mohon maaf jikalau fanfic ini terasa janggal. /bows/

* * *

Akari mendengus. Ia kesal mengapa harus hari ini kapal kedua akan bersinggah di menara penelitian untuk melakukan cek medis rutin. Kenapa tidak minggu depan? Bulan depan? Tahun depan? Atau, tidak usah sekalian?!

Ah, tunggu, _option_ yang terakhir mustahil terjadi.

Pokoknya, kenapa harus hari ini?!

.

.

_Sial, harusnya aku berpikir si bodoh itu akan langsung memajukan jadwalnya._

_Sial, harusnya aku tak usah mengatakan ia harus datang ke Menara Penelitian segala_

_Sial, harusnya aku tidak mengangkat teleponnya malam itu_

_Sial sial sial!_

.

.

Akari merutuki dirinya sendiri sembari mengetuk-ngetuk ujung pulpen ke _paperwork-_nya. Perasaannya gelisah dari kemarin malam. Ada suatu perasaan yang tak dapat ia deskripsikan dengan otaknya yang pintar. Rasanya agak sakit, namun perasaan senang yang malah ia rasakan. Terutama saat mendengar nama si bodoh itu. Perasaannya malah semakin kuat dan dadanya serasa ingin meledak. Sial, ia tidak sakit kan?

Tiba-tiba terdengar pintu ruangan kerjanya terbuka. Akari tentu saja tahu betul siapa orang yang membuka pintu. Dari cara ia membuka pintunya, cara ia melangkah, dan suara ketukan sepatunya, Akari sudah hafal betul kalau orang itu adalah si bodoh yang selalu merusak harinya –tunggu, kenapa ia malah hafal semua hal tentang si bodoh itu?!

"Akari-_san_, selamat siang," sosok pria tegap berpakaian jas hitam lengkap dengan topi bundarnya, mata beriris brunetnya dibingkai dengan kacamata, dan rambut hitam ber-highlight violetnya ikut jatuh menutupi paras tampannya saat ia membungkuk memberi salam pada sang dokter.

"Ya, ya, dan mana laporan kesehatan medis Karoku, Hirato?"

Terbiasa dengan sifat Akari, Hirato hanya tersenyum lalu duduk di hadapan sang dokter sambil memberikan laporannya, "kuharap kau senang, dokter."

"Hm," jawabnya malas. Lalu memeriksa laporan itu dengan seksama.

Awalnya ia memang fokus pada laporannya. Tapi lama-lama, ia agak terusik juga dengan Hirato yang sedang menatapnya dengan posisi dagu ditahan dua punggung tangannya. Ia memang sudah terbiasa ditatap seperti ini; dari dulu Hirato memang selalu melakukannya. Tapi mungkin karena faktor kemarin malam, jantungnya serasa berdegup lebih cepat daripada biasanya. Duh, merepotkan.

"Kau sedang tidak bisa berkonsentrasi ya, Akari-_san_?" Hirato tiba-tiba bertanya, membuat Akari agak kaget. Namun alih-alih menjawab, ia malah menundukkan kepalanya.

Pria berambut gelap itu tersenyum, "daritadi kulihat matamu hanya melihat pada satu titik, tidak berpindah-pindah. Kenapa? Kau gugup dipandangi olehku?"

"Be-berisik," jawab Akari, semakin menundukkan kepalanya. Meski wajahnya tertutup, Hirato dapat melihat bahwa telinga Akari memerah karena malu.

Hirato tersenyum puas. Entah kenapa membuat sang dokter malu merupakan kesenangan tersendiri baginya.

Tak bisa menahan diri melihat hal manis di hadapannya, Hirato mengecup puncak kepala Akari lembut. Tangannya ia letakkan di kedua pipi sang dokter, berniat memerangkap Akari dalam genggamannya.

Kaget. Akari lantas mengangkat wajahnya, lalu mendapati wajah Hirato tepat berada di depannya dengan jarak yang kalau ia maju sedikit saja, hidung mereka bisa bersentuhan.

_Sial, ini terlalu dekat._

"Ah, sudah kuduga wajahmu memerah. Kau sakit atau kau gugup melihatku, Akari-_san_?" tanya Hirato.

_Ya ampun, kau bertanya tentang hal yang sudah kau ketahui saja, Hirato._

"Me-menyebalkan," Akari mengalihkan pandangannya, menghindari kontak mata dengan iris brunet itu. Hirato terkekeh pelan karenanya.

"Akari-_san_," tiba-tiba sang kapten mengikis jarak diantara mereka, membuat hidung mereka bersentuhan. Mau tidak mau Akari kembali menatap pria yang ada di hadapannya, "aku cinta padamu. Maukah kau menjadi pacarku?" lanjut Hirato, mengulang kembali perkataannya kemarin malam.

Belum sempat menjawab, Hirato semakin mengikis jarak diantara mereka. Akari menutup matanya gugup. Saat Akari merasa hembusan nafas Hirato semakin menghangat, tiba-tiba sang kapten berkata, "kenapa kau menutup matamu? Kau berpikir akan dicium olehku, heh?"

Akari membelalakkan matanya. Merasa kesal, ia berusaha melepas tangan Hirato dari wajahnya, "lepaskan, Hirato!" sayangnya tenaga sang kapten lebih kuat daripada tenaga sang dokter.

"Kau marah padaku, Akari-_san_?"

**Deg**

Akari merasa waktu seakan berhenti berjalan. Hirato menatapnya, bukan dengan tatapan menyebalkan seperti biasanya, tetapi lembut. Lembut sekali sehingga matanya terkunci pada iris brunet berbingkai kacamata di hadapannya.

Tanpa disadari bibir sang kapten telah menghilangkan jarak diantara mereka. Akari menutup matanya, menikmati sensasi dan lumatan lembut yang terasa di bibirnya. Tunggu, kenapa ia jadi menikmati ciuman si bodoh ini?

"Maaf membuatmu marah. Tadi adalah hukuman karena kau telah membuatku menunggu jawabanmu. Kita impas," ucap Hirato. Kembali tersenyum menyebalkan sembari mengusap bibir Akari dengan ibu jarinya.

_Kau memberi hukuman tapi minta maaf dahulu. Dasar bodoh._

"Jadi, bagaimana jawabanmu? Aku sudah rela bercapek-capek mengubah jadwal cek medis rutin kapal kedua demi bertemu denganmu. Kau mau usahaku sia-sia?"

"Baiklah, akan kujawab. Tapi jauhkanlah wajahmu dariku," ucap Akari, mendorong wajah Hirato jauh.

Akari menyenderkan punggung ke kursi sambil melipat tangan di depan dada, lalu nampak berpikir sebentar, "Memangnya ada keuntungan bagiku kalau berpacaran denganmu?"

"Mari kita lihat, hm," Hirato tersenyum tipis sambil menatap Akari jahil, "pertama, aku tampan–,"

"Itu tidak menguntungkanku."

"Masa? Kalau aku tidak tampan, kau tidak akan terpesona olehku, kan?"

"Cih, lanjutkan."

Bibir sang kapten semakin melengkung ke atas, "kedua, kau akan berhenti diganggu oleh suster-suster _fans_-mu."

Akari hanya terus diam memperhatikan.

"Dan yang ketiga –yang terakhir– kau bisa tidur di kasurku, oh, atau aku saja yang tidur di kasurmu, hm?" ucap Hirato, matanya mencerminkan maksud tersendiri dari perkataannya.

"Kurasa aku tidak suka yang terakhir."

"Oh, kau akan segera suka itu, Akari-_san_," perlahan sang kapten mendekatkan dirinya, "bagaimana, dokter? Tertarik denganku?"

"Yaa, walaupun keuntungannya sedikit tapi…" Akari mengalihkan pandangannya, "aku tertarik padamu."

"Hm? Apa?"

"Aku tertarik padamu," ucap Akari, semburat merah muncul di pipinya.

"Apa? Tidak terdengar. Tolong katakan dengan jelas," Hirato menarik dagu Akari, membuat sang dokter terpaksa menatapnya.

"Aku ter-.. Ah, bukan, aku cinta padamu. Kau puas Hirato?!" ungkap Akari, tanpa sadar ia setengah berteriak. Ah, wajahnya mulai merasa panas sepenuhnya sekarang.

Hirato agak kaget, tak menyangka Akari akan berkata seperti itu, "iya, sangat puas."

Sang kapten semakin mendekatkan wajahnya, "terimakasih, Akari-san. Kau memang sangat manis," ucapnya, mengecup kening sang dokter perlahan.

Dan Akari bersumpah kalau si bodoh Hirato –uhm, pacarnya– tersenyum penuh kemenangan saat mencium keningnya sekarang.

_Harusnya aku yang berterimakasih. Dasar Hirato… bodoh._

* * *

**FIN!**

**Please gimme an intelligent critics or some praises. Oh, and for flamers… please go away? ;)**

**Sincerely, Kazue Ichimaru**


End file.
